Forever Yours
by AnimeFetish
Summary: (COMPLETED) My opinion on how Gohan and Videl's relationship may have started. First story I'd ever written, so don't expect it's going to be as good as my others if you've read my other stories. Major AU
1. Broken Pride?

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z/GT nor do I own any of the characters. Blah blah copyright Akira Toriyama and all the legal crap!

For most of you I'm sure you've already read this story, but some PERSON turned me in for lemon so I've taken my 3rd chapter off. You'll have to e-mail me to read it.

  
This is just a story on how I feel Gohan and Videl bonded. It doesn't exactly follow the time line from the end of Dragonball Z to the beginning of Dragonball GT, but it's close enough I think. This is my own story that I wrote when I had nothing else better to do with the DBZ characters. I've read one story on Goku and Chichi's bonding that gave me the idea, but I in no way took the writer's ideas.   
  
**Rating: **R for violence and adult language.  
  
**Note: **I've just started writing stories in detail so if they're not very good I'm sorry…  
  
**Forever Yours**

****

Chapter 1

**Broken Pride?**

  
  
  
"Gohan? Are you up in there?" Chichi asked standing outside Gohan's bedroom door on a hot summer morning not even ten minutes after nine.  
  
Gohan rolled over, the sun shinning right into his eyes. He turned his head back to his bed, and forced his face into his pillow, to block the light from his tired eyes. It was too early; he had just fallen asleep less then three hours ago. He had been training all night again. Being killed by Majin Buu made him feel like he had to push himself over the limit.   
  
"Gohan, I am so not kidding! You better get up right this minute, or your father and I are going to be late!" Chichi nagged banging her fist against the door.  
  
"Go away!" Gohan moaned turning on his stomach. Every muscle in his body ached as he slowly placed himself into a comfortable position.   
  
"What did you just say?" Chichi asked angrily.  
  
"I said go away!" Gohan answered roughly pulling the blankets over his head, revealing his feet that hung over the edge of the bed, caused by squirming all night.   
  
The dreams were coming to him again. The look on Buu's face and Videl's screams. They echoed in his mind never giving him peace. He couldn't help any of them. He was just tossed aside by Buu like he was nothing. And even after having Old Kei unlock his inner powers he still couldn't stop Buu, or match him for that matter.  
  
What had happened to him? He went from surpassing his father and destroying Cell, making him the most powerful being in the universe, to nothing. He'd lost his pride. And now understood Vegeta. He never thought the day would come when he felt like Vegeta.  
  
Gohan's thoughts broke as Chichi came crashing into the room ripping the blankets off of him. "Mom!" Gohan bellowed turning over, grabbing at his blankets. "I'm in my boxers!"  
  
Chichi threw them to the floor and put her hands on her hips. "Oh please, Gohan! I've seen it all before. I did changed your dippers when you were a baby!"  
  
Gohan's face turned bright red. "You can't do this to me! I'm not a child anymore and - and I need by privacy!" Gohan shouted snatching the blankets from the floor and pulling them tight around his head.  
  
Chichi sighed. "You sure put me in my place. Your father and I are leaving, now." Chichi said calmly grabbing his blankets once more flipping him off his bed. Gohan landed hard on the floor with a loud thud making Goten jumps downstairs.  
  
"Oww." Gohan moaned lifting one hand to rub his pounding head where a giant bump had formed.   
  
Chichi stepped over him and kissed him on the forehead. "I love you, Gohan. Take care of Goten." She stopped back over him and went downstairs.   
  
"You people hate me!" Gohan called downstairs still lying on the floor, the blankets covering half his body.  
  
***  
  
Downstairs Chichi was covering Goten's face with motherly kisses.  
  
"Ahh, stop mom! You're embarrassing me." Goten whined pulling himself from her. Chichi stood up and turned at Goku.  
  
"Oh, Goku, both my boys are growing up so fast. They don't need me anymore."   
  
Goku put his arms around her. "Don't worry, Chichi. I'll talk to Gohan." Goku said taking his arms from around her and went upstairs. Gohan's lazy ass was still lying on the floor. "Gohan, we need to talk, son." Goku said leaning against the door.  
  
"What?" Gohan growled slowly lifting himself off the floor and back on his bed.  
  
"I know you're having a hard time dealing with what happened, but Buu's been destroyed and everything is back to the way it was."   
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. I feel fine." Gohan told him.  
  
Goku sighed. "You train all night and sleep all day. When we do see you, you're pissed off half the time."   
  
Gohan turned to look at his father the man he most admired and loved. "Just leave me alone! I'm sick of both of you always fucking nagging at me! Where the hell where you anyway! You missed everything important to me! Seven years you were gone. So don't come up here and try to tell me how I should spend my life!"   
  
Goku's kind face turned angry. He tried not to yell. "Don't act like it's all my fault, Gohan. It's not like I can help being dead."  
  
"That's bullshit! After Cell we could have wished you back, but you chickened out and ran away because you weren't the strongest anymore! Suddenly, your eleven year old son was!" Gohan shouted angrily then slapped his hand over his mouth.  
  
Did he really say what he though he did? Did he just tell the man who has never backed down from a fight, whom always thought of others before himself, that he was a chicken and that he ran away from his family and his friends? That he ran away from a fight? No, he didn't believe it. He couldn't believe he just said that to his father.  
  
Gohan sat there with his hand over his mouth, looking into his fathers' eyes. Gohan saw the hurt he had caused, and Goku saw how sorry Gohan was for saying what he had. Gohan put his hand down and rested it next to him on the bed. He feared his father at that moment. He had never feared him before, but he had never insulted his fathers' pride before either.  
  
"Goku, we have to get going or we're going to be late." Chichi called up the stairs. Goku sighed and took his weight off the door. "We'll talk about this later." Goku told him leaving Gohan's room.  
  
Gohan fell to his bed. "Damn it! Why'd I have to go and say that?" Gohan cursed himself and berried his face into his pillow. After a few minutes he felt an intense amount of weight on his back. Jumping up and down, up and down, UP AND DOWN! Gohan couldn't take the annoyance any longer and turned over which was a mistake.   
  
Goten had come into his room shortly after Chichi and Goku left for their well deserved vacation and was jumping on his back. As Gohan turned around his hyper little brother landed directly on this genitals.   
  
"Ahh, fuck me!" Gohan yelled cupping himself and rolling over knocking Goten off of him and fell to the floor once more. Gohan took in deep breaths as the pain in his midsection throbbed. He couldn't see straight and shook his head to get his thoughts in order.  
  
"Hey, Gohan? What's fuck mean?" Goten asked innocently.   
  
Gohan's head popped up to the bed. "Goten, don't you ever use that word again or you're going to be in very big trouble. Do you understand?" Gohan asked.  
  
Goten frowned at him, whining as he jumped on the bed. "That's not fair! You can say it, but I can't!"  
  
"That's because I'm older then you, and I can say what I want."  
  
"Older! It's not fair! I never get to do anything! I can't even train because mom won't let me go anywhere with you! She acts like I'm going to get hurt . . . I'm not a baby!"  
  
Gohan rubbed his head. All he wanted to do was sleep, but now he had to take care of a seven-year-old boy who has an attention span of a retard with a calculator. What was he going to do? His head felt like it was going to explode. Everything in the room started to spin as Goten started yelling as he jumped. Gohan put his hands over his ears. Was he going crazy? No, it was the damn kid!  
  
"Goten, that's enough!" Gohan shouted over Goten's voice.  
  
Goten stopped and looked at him. "I'm bored, Gohan," he said sitting down on the bed.  
  
Gohan shook his head. "Of course you are so what do you want to do?" Gohan asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"Let's get Trunks!" Goten bellowed jumping off the bed and running full speed downstairs. Gohan slowly stood up and begun pulling his pants on. He sighed a deep sigh and looked at himself in the mirror. "You're not going to make it." He told himself grabbing a shirt and a pair of shoes then head downstairs after Goten.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Videl waved at her father as he drove through the gates of their house. He was doing some publicity stunt in another country. She didn't know which one and she really didn't care. After learning her fathers lies about Cell, and that it was really Gohan who defeated him, she didn't think too much of him anymore. But Gohan was another story.   
  
She had a thing for him the first time she saw him at school. He was a little shy, but she liked that about him. She sometimes wondered if he would be shy in the bedroom as well. Videl wasn't going to deny it, she had thought about him once or twice - well maybe more then twice, but give her a break. She is human after all.  
  
She couldn't get him out of her mind no matter what she did. His smile, his laugh, and the way he looked at her. She never saw him look at another like he looked at her. It made her feel all warm inside. She felt she could do anything when she was with him and she knew the feeling would get stronger as she was around him and being his girlfriend she'd be seeing a lot more of him.  
  
Her lips forced into a smile as she closed the front door and looked into the giant empty living room. She rapped her arms around herself feeling cold and alone. She wished someone was there with her. She always got an eerie feeling when she was alone in the house. She wished Gohan was there. Thinking about him made her smile again, and she wondered what he was doing right then.  
  
Videl pulled on her shoes. She was going to walk around the city, maybe buy a few things, hoping to run into Gohan. If not, he taught her how to fly, so she'd just drop in. She smiled again and exited through the front door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Be quiet, Goten! You know Vegeta hates me!" Gohan said knocking on the Briefs' front door.   
  
"I know!" Goten shot back crossing his arms. He looked so cute in his orange training outfit just like his father.  
  
Bulma opened the door. "Hey, Gohan. What brings you here?" She asked smiling in a kinky kind of way that made ever muscle in Gohan's body tighten.  
  
Bulma was a lot older then Gohan, yet, she acted much like the girls at his school. She giggled when he was around and always touched him. Gohan hated being around her ever since he hit puberty. For Kami sake she was his mother's best friend!  
  
"Mom and dad left on their vacation and dropped the squirt on me. The only thing that'll shut him up is Trunks staying over." Gohan explained pushing Goten forward in between them so Bulma had to keep her distance.   
  
Bulma smiled. "Well sure! Trunks will love you, Vegeta has been training him like crazy!" She said letting Goten by then leaded on the door blocking Gohan from entering.  
  
"What have you been up to, Gohan?" Bulma asked.  
  
Sweat had formed along Gohan's hairline. "Just the usual training." He answered scratching his head and looking very nervous.  
  
"I can see that." Bulma's smile widened as she brought her hand up to stroke Gohan's muscular arm. She didn't having a thing for Gohan or anything she just loved watching him squirm.  
  
"Yeah, that's me for you, huh? After all, I am my father's son." Gohan laughed nervously. "Well, look at the time! I have to be going, now." Gohan broke free from Bulma's grip and walking fast through the house desperately searching for Goten.  
  
Gohan whipped the sweat from his brow as he came around the corned of the Gravity Room. Suddenly it felt very familiar to him. "Oh, no . . ." Gohan moaned. Any second now Vegeta was going to come out of the Gravity Room and give him shit.   
  
Gohan heard a growl coming from the opening door of the Gravity Room. Vegeta stepped out looking very pissed. Gohan heard Trunks and Goten yelling and laughing behind Vegeta. Trunks must have been training with Vegeta when Goten interrupted. The both of them went crazy when they were together, which could drive the calmest person insane. Which is why Gohan was going to set them loose in the backyard while he got some much-needed sleep.  
  
Vegeta's eyes suddenly fell on Gohan, his arms crossed like always. He sneered at Gohan. "So, you're the one who brought him over here, not the clown you call your father!"   
  
"He's not a clown! Stop calling him that!" Gohan said angrily.  
  
"Hmm . . . I don't have to listen to a punk like you. You're a waste of my time." Vegeta snarled walking past him and into the living room with Bulma.   
  
Gohan had just about enough of being in the Briefs' house and wanted to leave. He reached in and grabbed Trunks and Goten by the collars of their shirts lifting them out of the Gravity Room, both had gone Super-Saiyan.   
  
"Hey! Let me go ya ass!" Trunks shouted pulling at Gohan's arm.  
  
"What the hell did you call me?"  
  
"I called you an ass!"   
  
Gohan dropped him. Trunks landed on his hands and knees, getting up quickly. Gohan rubbed his tired eyes with his free hand. He was fighting off a migraine.  
  
"Let's just go." Gohan put Goten down next to Trunks. He didn't even check to see if they were following him or not. When Gohan entered the living room he found Vegeta laying over Bulma on the couch, kissing her with his hands up her skirt, moving franticly between her pink panties.  
  
"Oh, Jesus Christ!" Gohan yelled turning away from them. Bulma pushed Vegeta off of her and straightened her clothes. Vegeta got a nasty look on his face and crossed his arms again. He was clearly pissed off at Gohan for interrupting them.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Gohan."  
  
"Whatever, I just want to go home." Gohan said pushing Trunks and Goten out the front door. "Can we get going, now? I've had enough of this day! I can't imagine things getting worse!" Gohan said on the verge of a nervous break down. His eyes were puffy and blood shot making him look half dead yet he managed to go on.  
  
***  
  
Videl was riding up the escalator when she was Gohan flying slowly in the air with two flashing lights zooming around him. Gohan looked worn out and annoyed. Videl jumped over the railing and took flight. She got excited seeing Gohan and her heart started beating faster the closer she got to him.  
  
Gohan closed his eyes and relaxed as Trunks and Goten flew ahead of him, they knew he was in a bad mood. Gohan took in a deep breath. His nostrils flinched as Videl's sent consumed his entire body.  
  
Videl was more then a few feet away Gohan knew sensing her energy. "Hey, Gohan!" Videl said flying up next to him. Gohan tried to look surprised as he opened his eyes. "Oh, hey Videl. I didn't know you were there." Gohan lied.  
  
Videl smiled. "Got stuck watching the rug rats I see."  
  
"Parents went on vacation and left me here to be tormented by those little monsters!" Gohan sighed. "Thank Kami it's no for the whole summer."  
  
"Is something wrong, Gohan? I never thought I'd ever hear you say that about Goten." Videl said looking half worried and half angry at him.  
  
"Yeah, well, that's been happening a lot lately." Gohan told her.  
  
Videl didn't say anything after that until Gohan started drifting to the right. He had fallen asleep and ran into a tree branch. 

"Damn it!" Gohan yelled flying up beside her.  
  
"Are you feeling all right? You look um . . . tired."  
  
Gohan rubbed his head and closed his eyes for a moment. "Tired? Yeah, I didn't get much sleep last night. Not that Saiyan's need much sleep." He told her, stopping and landing outside the front door. Trunks and Goten were playing in the back yard.  
  
"I'll watch them if you want so you can get some sleep." Videl told him trying to look cute.  
  
Gohan was too tired to notice. "Really? You're a life saver, Videl!" Gohan said opening the door going up stairs. He landed flat on his bed and let out a deep sigh of relief. Finally, he was where he wanted to be and never wanted to leave. Why didn't anyone understand? So he wanted to train and sleep. He didn't see anything wrong with it, unlike the others who knew he was falling into depression and was becoming anti-social.  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
"Yes?" Gohan said roughly.  
  
"About us dating - is it what you want?" Videl asked walking to his bedside.  
  
Gohan opened one eye to look at her. He thought for a moment before answering. "Of course it's what I want."  
  
She was the most beautiful girl Gohan had ever laid eyes on and for some reason he loved the way she argued with him. He couldn't get her off his mind no matter what he did. Even when he fought Buu, which made him wonder if that's one of the reasons why he had done so badly. He knew Videl had been killed, and it was killing him inside.  
  
"I want you, Videl," Gohan said pulling her on top of him putting his arms around her.   
  
"Oh, Gohan," Videl whispered closing her eyes lifting her head waiting for his kiss, but instead of a kiss Gohan let out a loud snore after passing out into a deep sleep. Videl opened her eyes and looked up at him. "No, you can't sleep, now!" Videl cried rolling Gohan on his side and stood up. "You big dope!" She stopped and looked at him. He looked so cute and innocent sleeping there, she thought. "I can't be mad at you, damn it." Videl said pulling the blankets over him and left to check on the Goon Squad.   
  
Gohan slept the rest of the day. He didn't even get up for dinner, which worried Videl. What was happening to him? Was Goku right? Or was Gohan just going through a phase?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What happens when Gohan and Videl are left alone? Will there romance start or be brought to a sudden halt? Find out next chapter. ~What Happened to You?~  
*  
Well I'm not sure if it's any good, but I tried my best . . . It's not bad for a chapter that took me less then a day to write I guess, but please review and let me know what you thought! Thanks . . .


	2. What's Happened to You?

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z/GT nor do I own any of the characters. Blah blah copyright Akira Toriyama and all the legal crap!

Forever Yours

Chapter 2

What Happened to You?

Videl woke that night at the cries of pain. Gohan was up training again, but he was pushing himself over the edge. The fight he had gotten into with his father that morning gave him a violent push closer to the brink of insanity. Gohan hated himself for what he had said, but hated himself more for Majin Buu.   
  
She sat up on the edge of her bed and leaned over the windowsill. Gohan had apparently gotten a hold of a few of Bulma's training robots; he had them set on High, and with Gohan being in his state, he was putting up much of a fight.   
  
Gohan couldn't sense their energy which made his fight even more difficult. He'd fight off one while another landed a kick, or punch to his rib cage. When his guard was down, he'd get struck with an energy blast forcing him to the ground, always making him curse in pain.   
  
Videl shook her head. She had to stop him; knock some sense into him before he was badly injured or even killed. It was time for him to tell her what his problem was.  
  
Videl opened her bedroom window and jumped out forgetting she was wearing a white silk nightgown that hugged very inch of her slender body. She found the remote to the robots and shut them down as Gohan blew one of them apart.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Gohan shouted, walking towards her to grab the remote.  
  
Videl could smell the stench of whiskey coming from him. Gohan had been drinking - a lot. He swayed a little and tried grabbing the remote once more with no luck.   
  
"You've been drinking."  
  
"So what! Are you my mother now or something?"  
  
"How much have you had?"  
  
Gohan staggered to the nearest tree and leaned his weight on it.  
  
"A little -" He said putting his hand in a small hole in the tree and pulled out another a bottle of whiskey. "That was only my second bottle."  
  
Videl dropped the remote, her face filling with horror. "Only your second bottle? How were you managing to fight - let alone walk?!"  
  
"I don know I juiced can . . ." Gohan said slurring his words and took a swig of the bottle.  
  
Videl walked to him and put her hand out. "Give me the bottle, Gohan."  
  
"I'm not finished with it!" Gohan said, annoyed. He walked around the tree out of her view.   
  
"What do I have to do to get that bottle from you?" Videl asked putting her hand down.  
  
Gohan took another long swig and held the bottle out from the tree so Videl could see it. "Have a drink and get off my fucking back."   
  
Videl stepped closer to the tree and took the bottle. "If that's what it's going to take." She closed her eyes and brought the bottle to her lips. The smell of the whiskey made her stomach turn. She had never drank before, and wasn't sure on how her body would react to it. She tightened her eyes and filled her mouth with the harsh liquor. She swallowed hard and dropped the bottle coughing violently.  
  
Gohan looked at the now empty bottle. "You're right. It's not strong enough." Gohan said lazily taking a bottle of Tequila from the hole in the tree. Videl whipped the tears from her eyes, caused by the burning in her throat.   
  
"Gohan! You said you'd stop if I had a drink!"  
  
"No, I said I'd give you that bottle if you had a drink. I never said I was going to stop," Gohan replied. Smiling to himself, he opened the bottle and took a drink of it like it was nothing. 

  
"That's not fair, Gohan! You tricked me!"  
  
Gohan walked out from behind the tree and into the open back yard. "You know, you're the second one to tell me that today. You're just going to have to learn that life isn't fair," he stopped and looked at the stars. "I've never just looked at the stars. It's funny how we take them for granted. Earth's been blown up so many times . . . people should think of them as a gift." Gohan sat down in the grass and lay flat on his back, staring up into the sky the bottle still in his hand. 

Videl walked and stood over him, asking him angry questions. "What's happened to you, Gohan? Why are you acting like this?"   
  
"Because I can -" Gohan said moving his eyes from the sky to her. He could see up her nightgown to her red panties. Gohan was half-Saiyan, drawing him to bright colors like an animal. He liked his lips and put his hand around on of her ankles. "Come here," Gohan told her.  
  
"What? No!" Videl said pulling her leg from him.   
  
Gohan sat up and grabbed both her legs. "Don't tell me no, bitch!"  
  
"Stop! Gohan, you're hurting me!" Videl cried trying to free herself from his tight grip, but fell flat on her back.   
  
"I told you to come here!" Gohan snapped pulling her to him by her legs.  
  
Videl kicked and scream. She punched him in the head, but Gohan just laughed and grabbed both her arms holding her to the ground. "Don't waist your energy, Videl. I'm going to get what I want one way or another."  
  
"Gohan, please! You don't know what you're doing!" Videl cried wiggling under him trying to break free.

"I know exactly what I'm doing!" Gohan held both her wrists down with one had and ripped one of the straps of her gown off.   
  
"Don't do this, Gohan!"   
  
"Why not? I thought this is what you wanted."  
  
"I do, but not like this. I never thought you could be this way . . . I can't believe you would drop so low as to hurt me, Gohan."  
  
Gohan removed his hands from her wrists and rolled off of her. He put this face in his hands and closed his eyes tight. Videl sat up and pulled her legs to her chest.  
  
"Gohan . . ."  
  
"Just leave."  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"I said get out of here!"  
  
Videl stood and stumbled from the sudden rise of anger in Gohan's voice. She whipped her face and turned away from him. She couldn't understand why he was acting the way he was. Training non-stop, drinking, and now almost rapping her? No matter how much it hurt, she promised herself she would find out what was happening to Gohan.  
  
Videl stopped and turned back to him. "No, I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me!"  
  
Gohan slammed his fists down, making the ground beneath them shake. One second he was sitting on the ground in front of her the next he was looking her straight in the eye leaning over her in a threatening manner. Gohan's face was less then an inch from Videl's his eyes glowing red.   
  
"Leave or I'll kill you, Videl!" Gohan yelled gripping her shoulder tightly. Videl's eyes filled with tears, but she forced them back. "Look what's happened to you, Gohan. It's taking control over you."  
  
"Please, just go I don't want to hurt you. I can't control myself"  
  
"I'm not afraid. Let me help you, Gohan."   
  
Videl put her hand on his cheek and stroked it softly. Gohan released his grip on her and started to purr.   
  
"You've kept your anger bottled up for so long that it's forcing itself out. You have to let go. Let everything go on me."  
  
Gohan put his head down. He hated himself for what he had become. He was ready to kill the one person he cared about most. Videl slid her hand down his cheek to his chin and lifted his head up to look at her.  
  
Salty tears streamed down Gohan's cheeks. "I'm lost, Videl."  
  
"It's all right, Gohan. I'm going to help you through this. I'm not going anywhere," Videl told him as she put her arms around him.  
  
"Everything will happen all over again. I'll lose you . . ."  
  
"I'm not going to let that happen."  
  
Videl brought Gohan's face close to hers and lightly pressed her lips to his for their first kiss.  
Gohan put his arms around Videl's waist and lifted her up. A deep purr was coming from Gohan's chest and vibrated agents Videl's slender body. Videl slightly opened her mouth and felt the Saiyan's tongue slide in. Gohan forced Videl's back agents a tree placed his hand between her legs.   
  
"I want you, Videl," Gohan whispered rubbing his face on her neck. "I need you."  
  
Videl's body shook. "Please Gohan!" She moaned rubbing her body agents him. Gohan slide her panties off and fumbled with his belt. He dropped his pants around his knees and Videl wrapped her legs around him and closed her eyes.  
  
"Shit -" Gohan groaned his face turning white to green.

Videl opened her eyes. "What is it?"

  
"I'm not feeling very good…"  
  
"What?"  
  
Gohan dropped Videl and pulled his pants up. The mixture of whiskey and Tequila weren't agreeing with each other. He leaned over and threw up, leaving his stomach empty.

Videl put her hand on his back, rubbing it around in circles. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, I feel much better, now." Gohan said falling flat on his face.

Videl stood there for a moment feeling the wind blow up her gown. "Gohan!" she kicked him in the leg getting no reaction. He was passed out cold . . . again.  
  
"God damn it, Gohan! How in the hell can you keep doing this!?" Videl shouted, her face turning red. She turned him over and pulled him to his feet. Gohan's weight almost forced her to the ground. "If you weren't so damn heavy!" She put Gohan on his back and pulled him by his armpits to the house.  
  
Videl kicked the front door open and drug him up stairs to his bed. She fell over at his bedside breathing hard. Who knew Gohan was so heavy? He was mostly muscle so she figured he should weigh a ton. And he eats like a pig!  
  
Thinking about Gohan's muscles made her body shiver. They were so close and he had to go and screw everything up again! She had no idea what she was going to do. She was just going to have to suffer through the feeling Gohan had stirred up between her legs. She didn't dare think about masturbation. She know nothing would compare to what Gohan could do to her.   
  
After catching her breath Videl stood up and looked over Gohan. "I will have you, Gohan." Videl turned and exited going to her room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That morning Videl couldn't find Gohan anywhere. He wasn't in his room, downstairs, or out side training. Trunks and Goten where gone, too. They had gone off without her and worst of all they didn't tell her where they were going.  
  
"They ditched me!" Videl shouted her face turning bright red. "They're so dead when they get back!"  
  
The day passed and there was no sign of Gohan, Trunks, or Goten. Videl's worry grew along with her anger. She cooked dinner and put it on the table expecting them to come dashing through the door like they always do.  
  
Videl sighed and went into her room. A few minutes later she heard the front door open. She flung her door open and found three Saiyans shoveling forks full of food into their months.   
  
"Excuse me!" Videl shouted coming down the stairs. Gohan choked.  
  
"Oh, hey, Videl. What'cha doing?" Goten asked.  
  
"What have I been doing! Well . . ." Videl said putting her hands on her hips. "I woke up this morning finding the house empty! I figured you were out playing or training and you'd be home in a short while, but much to my surprise you were gone all day! I cook for you and all you have to say is: WHAT'CHA DOING!" Videl bellowed.  
  
Goten and Trunks looked at each other in horror and took off running upstairs taking their plates of food with them. Gohan was making his way to the front door.   
  
"As for you!"  
  
Gohan swallowed hard. "What'd I do wrong?"  
  
"You didn't bother telling me where you went!"  
  
"I took them to the fair. What's wrong with that?"  
  
"You could have brought me with, but you just left me here alone! Without a note, I might add!"  
  
"I'm sorry."

Videl turned away from him and crossed her arms.

"Videl, I said I was sorry." Gohan said putting his hand on her shoulder. Videl shivered.   
  
"You hurt me, Gohan. What if something had happened? I wouldn't have known where you where and I feel as if you don't want to be around me," Videl sobbed.  
  
Gohan walked around her and pulled her close. "I promise it'll never happen again." He wiped the tears from her eyes.   
  
"Why didn't you want me to come?"  
  
"I just didn't want to wake you after what I had done last night."  
  
Videl's eyes narrowed. "You think that would matter to me?"  
  
Gohan sighed. He knew she was in an arguing mood. "I didn't think you wanted to be around me."

Videl pushed him away. "I did, but now I don't want you near me!"  
  
"What the hell is your problem anyway? I was trying to be nice and let you sleep! Now I'm getting bitched at because I thought you didn't want to see me?"  
  
"Yes, that's right! I am bitching at you for it!"  
  
Gohan put his hands over his face. "That's the dumbest thing I have ever heard!"  
  
"So I'm _stupid_ now?!"  
  
"You're a baby! Fuck you, if you're going to be mad at me over something stupid!" Gohan yelled, ripping the door off the hinges as he walked outside.  
  
"That's it? You're just going to walk away after calling me a baby!?" Videl snapped following him.  
  
Gohan stopped and turned around to face her. "Nothing is ever good enough for you, Videl! I'm very fucking sorry I didn't tell you where I was going! You're not my wife!"  
  
Videl put her head down. "You're right I'm not your wife, but I am your girlfriend, that is, if you still want me to be."  
  
Gohan's face turned more then a little angry. "Of course I do! Just leave me alone right now! I don't want to talk about it anymore." He disappeared from sight quickly.  
  
Videl threw herself to the ground and screamed. Gohan was right she was always getting mad at him over the littlest of things. She loved him so much that she just didn't know how to act around him. She sat up and pulled her legs to her chest. She wished she could tell him that she loved him.  
  
Gohan sat on a cliff over the ocean his feet dangling over the edge. If she wouldn't get mad at him all the time they could be together, but how could he be with someone who was constantly yelling at him? Gohan closed his eyes and remembered his father talking about Saiyan bonding and how love with Videl would make it so maybe they wouldn't fight so much, but he wasn't sure how to do it.  
  
Did he have to love Videl to bond with her? _Did_ he love her!? Gohan shook his head as these thoughts filled his head. Love was very important in Gohan's heart. He wasn't going to give it away to just anyone, but Videl wasn't just anyone. She was worth giving his heart to.   
  
Gohan leaned over the edge and jumped into the ocean. He sank to the bottom thinking. What would is father do in a situation like this? Gohan opened his eyes. He already knew what his father would do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well there it be! ^-^ I'm sorry if it was choppy or something, I've been really busy since my 18th birthday. 

  
Originally I was only going to have 2 chapters, but after people said they liked my first chapter I've decided to make my story longer with 4 chapters. I just really want to get into Gohan's angry side because you really don't see much of it. I think it makes him exciting! Please review!


	3. Bonding

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z/GT, nor do I own any of the characters. Blah blah copyright Akira Toriyama and all the legal crap!**  
****  
Forever Yours  
  
Chapter 3   
  
Bonding  
  
If you want this chapter e-mail me because some asshole turned me. I don't think people under the age of 17 should read things like this, but what are we going to do about it. One way or another they're going to read something like this anyway no matter what you try and do. I also think it's crap that people can't express they're creative !**


	4. Where Do We Go From Here?

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z/GT nor do I own any of the characters. Blah, blah copyright Akira Toriyama and all the legal crap!

Aww, and here it is the last chapter. I might be writing more, but I don't know when so consider this story completed for now.

Forever Yours

Chapter 4

Where Do We Go From Here?

It was still dark when Videl woke. She kissed Gohan's forehead softly and slid out of bed. She tiptoed over to the door and opened it slowly with a squeak. Gohan grunted and rolled over. She stepped around the door and closed it behind her.

Videl walked quietly down the hall to her room and gathered her things. She didn't want to leave Gohan like this, but felt like she didn't have a chose. What if he didn't want her there any longer? Videl wasn't about to believe Gohan would ever use her or anyone else for that matter, but then again he had been acting strange lately doing things he wouldn't normally do.

Videl's heart ached as she closed the front door of her boyfriends' house - or ex-boyfriends' - house. They were no longer going out, and Gohan hadn't the slightest clue as he slept soundly. She started walking, and though she could have easily flown she didn't want to wake Gohan with her energy. She wouldn't be able to face him now. What would she say? "I'm sorry, but I can't be around you any longer. Oh, and thanks for the other night."

Videl shook her head and turned and looked back at the house that was now just a tiny speck. Gohan had yet to tell her what was going on in that head of his. He kept avoiding the subject, and it annoyed her to no end. She forced herself forward and continued walking. If he wouldn't tell her he obviously didn't trust her enough. One thing was for sure: Gohan did not love her. 

By the time Videl reached home the sun had come up.

****

****

Goku and Chichi had come home from there vacation. Chichi opened the front door and smiled. "It's so great being home!" she said cheerfully. 

Goku followed in behind her. His face and upper body were hidden behind a pile of boxes. "Yeah, but did we really need to buy everyone a gift, Chichi?" Goku asked dropped the boxes on the dinning room table and flopped down on the living room couch. 

"It's rude not to. You can't go somewhere and not bring something back," she explained as she walked into the kitchen. 

"Yeah, but what would Master Roshi want with a Hula girl -" Goku's eyes narrowed and he thought for a moment. "Never mind! Dirty old man," Goku said putting one hand on the back of this head and laughing his usual cheerful laugh.

Chichi smiled coming from the kitchen. Her eyes wondered upstairs. "I'm surprised the boys aren't up. Go and check if they're here, will you?"

Goku got to his feet. "We need to finish our little conversation anyway," Goku replied, walking to the stairs. He put this hand on the railing as Chichi came up beside him. She gave him a peck on the lips and smiled looking a little worried. 

Goku returned her kiss and continued up the stairs. He headed to Goten's door first. He knocked on the door and popped his head in. The door only opened a foot into the room. There were blankets and toys from one end of the room from the other. Trunks and Goten had gotten a little carried away before they went to Bulma's. 

Goku shook his head and closed the door. Goku's room was next, but he passed it over and went to Gohan's. He opened the door and found a neat clean room unlike before they had left. Gohan's room has started looking like a lazy ass teenagers room, but Gohan was a teenager. Goku would have never thought he'd become lazy and not give a shit about the world. 

Gohan always loved training. It's what he and his father had always shared. Sure, Goku wasn't always around, but when he was, Gohan was happy. There was no one in the world that could replace Gohan in his heart. He was becoming a man, but he would always be his little boy.

__

Gohan must be back to normal, Goku thought going back downstairs. "They're not there. They must be at Bulma's."

"They knew we were coming back today! Do they even want to see us?" Chichi snapped angrily.

Goku ignored her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her close and nuzzled her neck. "Wanna fool around for awhile?" Goku asked kissing a small bite mark on her neck that sent chills threw Chichi's body. 

"What if they come back? I don't want them walking in on us."

Goku smiled. "Not like it's never happened before."

Chichi blushed. "The night you snuck in through my bedroom window and -" She stopped as her face turned a deeper red.

"And your father walked in on us," Goku said sliding his hand up Chichi's thigh. "I grabbed my clothes and jumped out the window. When he left, you followed me out the window."

"How could I not? It was the first time we made love in the forest . . . against a tree . . . for hours," Chichi said giggling uncontrollably. 

Goku lead her upstairs into their bedroom. They didn't even notice Gohan has Goku picked her up and lead her on the bed. Goku placed kisses down her neck as Gohan slowly started waking up.

Gohan opened his eyes suddenly and sat up with a yelp. Chichi screamed and pushed Goku off of her. "Gohan! What are you doing in here!?" She bellowed. Gohan pulled all the blankets to himself thanking god they had red sheets and blankets or he'd be in some deep shit. 

"Videl stayed the night, so I slept in your room so she could have my room!" Gohan said nervously.

Chichi's eyes narrowed on him. "Then where is she?" 

Gohan filled with confusion. "She's not here!?" Gohan shouted jumping out of bed, running downstairs with the blankets wrapped around is waste. He ran through all the rooms downstairs. 

"She left! How could she just leave after -" He yelled franticly turning left and right. 

"What exactly happened here, Gohan?" Chichi asked pulling at the blankets.

"Ahh! Don't do that!" Gohan shouted pulling away. "This really sucks!" Gohan darted up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door. Both Chichi and Goku had blank looks on their faces. 

Gohan threw the blankets to the floor and pulled on a pair of boxers and put some pants on. He sat down and put his hands over his face. She just left? Without a word or anything? After what they had just shared she left? Why? 

Gohan shook his head. Something wasn't right. This wasn't like Videl at all or at least he didn't think it was. He lay down on his bed. Her scent still lingered in his sheets. He inhaled it deeply and became aroused. He pulled himself from his bed.

"I won't leave things like this." He walked to the door and opened it to find his father getting ready to knock.

"Hey, Gohan. Can we talk?" Goku asked.

"Sure."

Gohan stepped back and sat down. Goku entered and closed the door. He sat down next to Gohan. "I don't know what's happened here since we've been gone."

Gohan rubbed his hands over his face hard making his cheeks wrinkle. "Videl stayed because her father is out of town and she helped me with Goten who's at Bulma's. Nothing else happened." 

Goku's face became serious which doesn't happen often. Gohan opened one eye and looked at time through his fingers. He sighed and put his face into his hands. 

"We've started bonding!"

Goku jumped off the bed to his feet. "ON MY BED?" He shouted franticly almost losing his balance. 

"I didn't know what it was until it happened!" Gohan yelled.

"In my house? On my BED?!" Goku yelled not being able to think of anything else.

"I'm sorry!" Gohan said putting his head down.

"What's going on up there?" Chichi asked from the bottom step.

"Uh, nothing dear." Goku looked at Gohan. "Better not tell your mother. If I've taking it this hard she'll kill you."

"What am I going to do?" 

"There's only one thing you can do. You'll go crazy without her."

Gohan stood up and punched his fist into the wall. "She left!"

"What'd you mean she left?"

Gohan banged his head into the wall next to his hand. "I don't know . . . I don't know!"

Goku put his hand on Gohan's shoulder. "You've sure gotten yourself into some deep shit, Gohan. I can't help you out of this one." 

"I have to find her and know why."

"Yes, but you have to spend sometime with us as well. We still have unresolved issues."

Gohan turned to him. "I'm sorry for saying what I did. I know you didn't run away."

Goku smile. "It's alright. You were upset and said some things you didn't mean."

Gohan followed his father downstairs and sat at the table with Chichi. Chichi stared at the both of them; she knew she wasn't going to get anything out of Gohan so she turned her attention to Goku. 

"So, what happened?"

Goku got to his feet. "Let's take everyone their gifts!"

"Sounds good!" Gohan said in agreement with his father standing up next to him.

"But we just got here."

"Yeah, but Gohan needs to talk with uh, Piccolo anyway so we can just leaver together," Goku said kicking Gohan from behind the table to make him pay attention.

"Right! I forgot about talking with Piccolo!" he and Goku smiled stupidly at her.

"Wait a minute! I wasn't born yesterday . . . what's going on here?"

"What are you talking about? Nothing's going on," Goku said nervously.

Chichi's eyes fell on him. "You wouldn't be lying to me now would you Goku?"

"I'd never lie to you."

Chichi's eyes shifted to Gohan. "Then you'll tell me."

Gohan laughed to himself. What was his mother thinking? She couldn't break him. He was the master of lying since he was a little kid. Always leading her to believe he as upstairs in his room when he was really sneaking out the window. Stupid woman.

"I really have to talk with Piccolo. What do you take me for? A liar?" Gohan asked making Chichi feel guilty. 

Chichi sighed. "Remember, I brought you into his world, Gohan, I can take you out just as easily."

Gohan laughed again. She was on a role today. "Easily, huh? I could take you don't with one finger!" Gohan said opening the front door.

Chichi rolled up a newspaper and hit Gohan over the head with it. "Don't you talk to me like that! You may be 18, but I'm still your mother!"

"Ow, mom I -" Gohan was at a loss for words as Chichi beat him over the head repeatedly.

"You no good son!"

"Mom!" Gohan yelled running out the door. Chichi fallowed him and continued smacking him.

"Dad help!" Gohan shouted falling to the ground.

"Sorry Gohan! If there's one thing I've leaned it's never to disagree with your mother!" Goku said laughing. What a sight! Seeing Gohan curled up on the ground with Chichi whaling on him.

She finally stopped to catch her breath. She pushed the hair that had fallen out of her bun from her face. "Well," Chichi said inhaling deeply. "I hope you've learned your lesson!"

"Yes, no more news papers for you!" Gohan said laughing.

Chichi's face turned red. "Gohan!"

Gohan laughed and took off into the air leaving Chichi in a puff of dust. "Go ahead without me. There's something else I've gotta do," Gohan said disappearing into the house.

Goku put the boxes back into the car. He would have preferred flying, but Chichi refused it. She loved when Goku drove her places. It made her feel giggly inside. She just wished he'd stop randomly jumping out and flying off somewhere.

Chichi got in the car and put her hand on Goku's leg. "I really do enjoy you driving me places, Goku."

"I know," Goku said smiling and started the car.

Gohan opened his closet door and pulled something small and black out and put into his pocket. "What's she thinking just leaving like that!?" Gohan said jumping out the window and headed for Videl's house.

****

****

Videl was sitting in the couch in her living room watching a scary movie with all the lights off. She had a pillow squeezed tight to her chest. She really hated scary movies, but watched them anyway. 

Gohan landed outside Videl's house and knocked on the door hard. Videl threw the pillow and leaped off the couch immediately. She put herself up against the wall. 

__

Who could that be? No one can get through the gates, she thought to herself.

"It's me, Gohan. Open the door, Videl."

__

What the hell is he doing here!? Videl thought, moving away from the door.

"I should be asking you that question. Weren't you supposed to be at my place?"

Videl's face twitched in confusion. How in the world did he know what she was thinking? She cleared her thoughts and tiptoed her way to the kitchen door. 

"Stop acting like your not there. We really need to talk." Gohan said ripping the door off its hinges. He walked in as Videl ran and made it to the kitchen door. "Don't run from me, Videl. You know you it makes no difference." Gohan said running after her through the kitchen doors and out the back door.

It started to rain as Videl made it to the middle of her backyard. She was scared and excited at the same time. This isn't what was supposed to happen. She didn't want to face him. 

"Why are you doing this?" Gohan asked catching up to her.

"Because you don't love me!" Videl said, her eyes filling with tears.

The expressions on Gohan's face turned angry. He jumped and tackled her to the ground. Videl screamed as he turned her over and held her arms to the ground. 

"SHUT UP!" He shouted.

Videl stopped and started up at him with a petrified expression on her face. 

"If I didn't love you why would I buy this?" Gohan reached into this pocket and pulled out the back box. He opened it and revealed a diamond engagement ring. Water ran off Gohan's face to hers'. He let her hands free and sat up.

Videl covered her face with her hand. "I'm such a fool! How could I do this to you?"

"I know I haven't been treating you the way I should this last few days, but that's stopping. Now."

Videl looked up at him through her fingers. "You . . . you want to marry me, Gohan?"

"You're the only one I could ever truly love."

Videl put her hands on both sides of Gohan's face and brought in down for a passionate kiss. "Of course I'll marry you. I love you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well there you go! ^-^ I know most of you are going to hate my ending, but I had to get this story over with. I have 3 other stories to write and have an idea for another one. 

My other story Whisper is going to be my favorite out of all the ones I'm going to be writing…I'll have the first chapter done soon…bye!


End file.
